ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nobu Akimichi Calorie Control Training: Day One
Nobu's Calorie Control Training: Day One -Nobu Akimichi yawned softly as he had made his way out from his home that he shared with his father after the death of his mother, and strolled out towards the main gate of Yonshi. He had been told that today he was going to learn everything there was about the Akimichi clan, including the history, and the styles and techniques that were only passed down only through the clan. Nobu had a few slight ideas about his clan since he was explained at a very young age about why they were husky individuals and why he was picked on. Placing his hands onto his belly almost unconsciously to remind himself about his size, he looked about, curious about where the location of this barren field was that his father wanted him to meet him at. He also didn’t understand exactly why they needed to go out this far when right outside their home would of been just fine, and less work. Placing his brown eyes up to the sky, he let the morning sun bathe his face through the canopy of the trees and help perhaps wake him up since he was still a bit tired. Finally breaking through the Thunder God gate with the thunderous clap, he emerged in the front gate and he saw his father merely sitting on the steps. It seemed he would be meditating, and was hesitant to bother him. He approahed him slowly, and smiled as he came close enough to not have to raise his voice to speak.- Hey there dad, I’m not too terribly late, am I? -Zacarius Akimichi sat patiently waiting for his son in the middle of the steps that was the Yonshi gate. It was a great area for him to both demonstrate and practice his own moves and techniques to his son so that perhaps he could become up in the ranks and do what he wished with his life. He really hoped that perhaps one day they would be able to return the the Village Hidden in the Leaves and reunite with the Akimichi clan. Maybe his son would even become powerful enough to take the head seat in the clan, but that would all depend on Nobu. His son was almost a perfect sememblence to himself, his hair was a darker and longer, reaching down to the small of his back. His eyes too were brown, and on his cheeks he had a deep purple circle with three smaller cirlcles fitted into it. His attire consisted of his clan’s tan shirt with the symbol that resembled it, which actually meant food. He wore a thick red vest over this, and his lower attire was nothing more then black pants held up by a red sash that was almost hidden by his buldging gut. As he sensed the presence of another, he looked up from his meditative state and simply smiled to his son, shaking his head.- Not at all, son. –He looked down at an area in front of himself, signaling for him to take a seat to they could have a short discussion of the day’s events for him.- Son, you know that our body is the size that we are for a reason, it is not because we are lazy or have some sort of eating disorder. We used this size to crush our enemies, give us even more strength, and defend the ones we love. Today, you to learn something that will increase the powers of your attacks and even chakra pool so that you can use more techniques. This would be the Calorie Control, where we convert our calories into chakra. This is very dangerous though, it can effect our health in a serious manner since calories are what our body uses for energy to function. If we convert to much, you won’t even have the strength to take a breath, and would literally die of suffucation. You understand this, don’t you? -Nobu nodded his head as he sat himself down before his father and listened to him intently. He was very excited to start learning more about his heritage and the abilities that only his clan knew, but even more then that, he just enjoyed spending time with his father and he knew that this also pleased his father more then himself. His father idolized him, and wanted nothing more then to make Nobu the best man he could be. Feeling a tinge of pleasure that he was so important to at least one person , he left a rather large grin curl over his lips. His head had then tilted to the side, putting together what his father had just told him about the lesson to be learned today.- Yes, I think so dad. Calories, which are created by the food we eat, can be converted into chakra. If this is used too excessivly, I can die by draining all the energy from my body. –The thought of this caused him to rethink about ever using this after he learned it, not having the energy to even take a breath... That had to be rather scary, but he knew that this would become a useful skill if he was ever in a tight bind or expended what chakra he had without it.- -Zacarius nodded his head to his son as he had repeated what he had just told him, and moved to fold his arms over his broad chest.- This supplement technique requires a good amount of concentration and time to convert the calories at first, but the more you use it and practice it, the less time it will require. I hope that perhaps by the end of the week you will be able to summon this ability and convert half the calories you consumed that day within’ a mere thirty seconds. Then maybe one day, you’ll be able to do it as quickly as your old man here. –Chuckling softly, Zacarius rose himself up to his feet and took a few steps back so that he could demonstrate it first before explaining it any further. After walking out past the fountain at the gate, he planted his feet firmly onto the ground and taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes once more and let himself fall into a deep concentration. It seemed like right as Zacarius had shut his eyes, a swirl of blue chakra began to cascade him. But it wasn’t until after about three seconds in that it suddenly began to flourish from his body in an almost overwhelming amount, and then as quickly as it came, it disappeared before suddenly shooting out of his shoulder blades and expanded into what looked like a set of blue angelic wings.- -Nobu had almost fallen backwards as he felt the immense pressure from the chakra his father had suddenly produced, and threw his own arms back to make sure to hold him in place to observe his father’s demonstration. His brow had arched slightly with the sudden dissapearane of the chakra presence, but was then blown away at the sight of the angelic wings that had spread from his back. Staring at his father in awe, he had never seen this act actually preformed, since he knew it took a great amount out of the user afterwards.- -Zacarius smiled down at his son from a distance with his angelic wings extended behind him in a span of around twenty feet in all. Seeing his son’s reaction was all the while worth showing him exactly what he could accomplish in the end of mastering this technique. But it was no easy feat, and would take him years upon years to reach the level that Zacarius had reahed. Feeling that this demonstration was good enough, he went ahead and closed his eyes once more, and released the supplemental jutsu from his body. With the release his wings diminished from his back and evaporated into the air. Zacarius walked back over to his son, sighing softly as he felt only a small amount of drainage since he only used it for that minute to demonstrate.- The reason this takes so much concentration is because you must actually visualize the breaking down of those calories from within you, and only then will you feel the surge of chakra come to your being. But as for now, in order for you to feel the diference and know your training is working, I need you to expend a good portion of your chakra, then try to replenish it using the calorie control. It will only be slight at first, but I want you to do this over and over, all day, every day. Only until I can see a significant difference will I move on to the next lesson. Now, begin. -Nobu nodded to his father as he had directed him to go ahead and start off his training by expending a good portion of his chakra. Rising up to his feet and feeling a burst of excitment to reach the level that his father had achieved, he was quick to go ahead and start. The quickest and easiest way he could think about doing this was by using the technique his father had taught him around a month ago when they were still residing in the Leaf village, and this was the partial multi-size technique where a select part of his body could expand and stretch out by influening the amount of chakra placed within it. Concentrating his chakra into both of his arms, he felt a sudden rush of power into his limbs that caused them to expand into a size about 10x their size. He held this for a good amount of time, his mind all the while trying to think of what exactly it looked like for a calorie to be expended and converted. He had been told once before when he was young and with the head of the Akimichi clan that it was like seeing fireworks going off in the night. After holding his partial multi-size technique for a good five minutes, he felt as though a little over half of his own chakra had been depletes, and went ahead and dismissed the move so that his limbs returned to normal. Now it was nothing more then a process of meditation, his hidden jutsu, and repeat. This went on for a good while before the morning had slipped away and moved into the afternoon.- -Zacarius looked up to the sky and measured how far the sun had traveled since they had first started. Already a good portion of the day had slipped away with the training. He had positioned himself underneath the shade of a tree, looking out over to observe how Nobu was fairing in his training the entire time. He was doing quiet well, better then he had thought Nobu would of faired for his first day in training, but he was seeing a determination in his son that he never thought possible. He figured after the death of his mother he would of simply slipped even further into a state of depression and laziness, but that was not the case at all. Rising to his feet and waving to Nobu, he raised his voice up so that his son could hear him.- Nobu, that’s enough for now. Let us go get lunch and then we can return to you training again. -Nobu looked up to lay his eyes on his father with a smile at the thought of having a bite to eat. His stomache had been growling after his first few attempts at using the calorie control, but held his complaints and urges back so not to disappoint his father. Or rather, he didn’t want to disappoint him self, since he had made it a goal to complete this training well before the time frame that his father had given him. Walking back over to where his father was standing, he tried to control his breathing and calm it but he was becoming increasingly tired from wasting chakra, then trying to replenish it with his calories. It had drained his body a good portion, but knew that by consuming some food that this feeling of exaustion would pass. Together they began to walk back to the ramen shop where his father would purchase some food and they would both enjoy some more time together.- Category:Solo Training